The current invention refers to elevator emergency phones which are provided most commonly in the elevator car of an elevator to allow persons trapped in the elevator car communicating with an emergency call centre 10 which takes the necessary steps to free the persons in the car. Currently, regular emergency phones are connected to a telephone communication network using circuit switched PSTN.
Particularly, for cost reasons it is to be expected that a large portion of these 15 emergency phones will be modernized to VoIP based phones or mobile phones. The costs for providing an emergency phone based on VoIP or via network is essentially lower than all the costs which are imposed with the installation and maintenance of a regular telephone network connection, particularly if elevator groups with several elevators are considered.
On the other hand elevator standards as EM81-1 require periodical testing of emergency phones.